¿Nieve?
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: -Ichigo y Rukia se había conocido desde su infancia. Solo pasaron pocos años juntos y después fueron separados. ¿Nieve? Eso me recuerda a tí, Rukia, pero, quisiera saber, ¿Tú aún te acuerdas de mí? ICHIRUKI- CAP. 3: "¿MI PASADO? ¡LA VERDAD SOBRE RUKIA!
1. Recuerdos del Pasado

Bien, este es un nuevo Fic que les ando presentando y también se podría decir, que por ser Navidad, sea un especial. Al final del fic habrá dos preguntas muy importantes, eso digo yo, ya que "ustedes" si "ustedes los lectores" van a decidir el futuro de este fic. Gracias por leer.

Prologo:

-Ichigo y Rukia se había conocido desde su nancia. Slo pasaron pocos años juntos y después fueron separados. ¿Nieve? Eso me recuerda a tí, Rukia, pero, quisiera saber, ¿Tú aún te acuerdas de mí? ICHIRUKI-

-Díalogos-

_-Flash Back-_

* * *

Era un día de invierno en la ciudad de Tokyo. La nieve caía con gran calidez, las cales de toda la ciudad estaban bañadas de ella.

-Mamá, hace mucho frío….vámonos a casa…-chilló una pequeña niña de cuatro años de edad.

-Rukia, tranquila…ya casi llegamos- le dio una sonrisa tratando de calmar a la menor.

-…- guardo silencio y siguió caminando tomada de la mano de su madre.

-¡Ma! ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Hace frío- se quejo un chico de cabello naranja.

-Ichigo, tranquilo. Mamá va a ver a una vieja amiga, además, ella tiene una hija de tú misma edad- le sonrió.

-¿Niña? Ma, tú eres la única chica la cual yo quiero.

-Eso dices ahora, pero te aseguro que cuando crezcas habrá esa cierta chica especial.

¡No! Mamá siempre será esa chica- se cruzo de brazos y mostro una mueca. Su madre río ante la acción de su hijo.

-Bueno vamos, ya casi llegamos.

Paso el tiempo y los copos de nieve seguían cayendo sobre todas las personas que recorrían en esos momentos los alrededores.

-Aquí es Rukia- le sonrió. –No veo nada…

-Perdón por la tardanza- una señora un tanto joven de corta cabellera castaña había llegado.

-Descuida, tiempo de no vernos, Masaki.

-Lo mismo digo, Hisana-san- sonrió. Poco después si mirada se fijo en la pequeña chica que se encontraba oculta detrás del Kimono lila de la joven.

-¿Y ella? ¿Es tú hija?- pregunto interesada. Hisana asintió.

-Su nombre es Rukia, vamos preséntate- Hisana la empujo un poco hasta quedar enfrente y se mostrara. Ichigo se quedo callado, completamente callado. La chica que se encontraba frente a él se le hacía..."linda".

-M-mi nombre es Rukia….Rukia K-kuchiki- tartamudeo.

-Mucho gusto Rukia- sonrió. –Él es mi hijo, vamos, saluda.

-…- no dio reacción alguna.

-H-hola…

-¿eh?- había reaccionado ante la voz de la pequeña. –Hola, mi nombre es Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo en sonrojo. No dejaba de ver a la pequeña. Su pelo cortó negro como el azabache, unos hermosos y grandes ojos violetas, vestida de un hermoso Kimono blanco como la nieve…nieve…

**-11 años después-**

**-Ciudad de Karakura-**

Los años pasaron sumamente rápidos en esta ciudad. Todos los días eran aburridos. Sí, eso decía él. Ichigo Kurosaki, un joven de primer año de preparatoria, alto, de cabellera corta y anaranjada, y serio. Vivía junto a su padre, Isshin, y sus dos hermanas, Yuzu y Karin.

-¡Oni-chan! Es hora de desayunar.

-…- no respondió. Tomó su mochila y otras cosas y salió de la habitación.

-¡Ichi-nii!

-Me voy al instituto, hoy no desayunare.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS ICHIGO!-su padre le llego por un costado y trato de patearlo. Ichigo lo esquivo con facilidad y le propino un puñetazo en la cara.

-Cálmate maldito viejo, este día no ando de buen humor- se añejo de él y se retiro del lugar.

-¿Y ahora que le hiciste?- cuestiono Karin.

-Nada, ya conoces lo testarudo que es tú hermano…

-¡Karin! ¡Otou-san¡- Yuzu les llamó.

-¿Eh…?- ambos voltearon a verle de mala gana.

-Esta…nevando…

Ichigo iba caminando por las solitarias calles de la gran ciudad de Karakura. Era otoño. Todo se veía triste, no había alegría en este lugar…ya nada era lo mismo. El chico levanto la mirada. El cielo también estaba triste, nublado pero…

-¿N-nieve?- tartamudeo. Del cielo nublado comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-Ya han pasado nueve años desde "ese" accidente, ¿no…?

_::Flash Back::_

_Otro largo invierno en la ciudad de Tokyo. Era Diciembre. Ese día nada era igual, hacia más frio que días anteriores, el cielo estaba nublado, como si quisiese querer llover, pero…la lluvia no aparece en esta época del año…algo malo iba ocurrir, eso era seguro._

_-Mamá, ¿Puedo ir a la casa de Ichigo?- cuestiono una joven de siete años de edad. Toda la familia estaba ese día reunida._

_-¿Quién es ese tal "Ichigo"?- pregunto malhumorado la cabeza de los Kuchiki. _

_-¡Ichigo es mi mejor amigo¡-sonrió._

_-¿Hisana…?_

_-Él es hijo de mi amiga, Masaki Kurosaki._

_-¿Kurosaki…?-gruño._

_-Rukia, si puedes ir a verle, pero recuerda estar devuelta antes del anochecer- la menor asintió brindándole una cálida sonrisa a todos los presentes y se marcho._

_-Tranquilo Byakuya, él es solo un amigo de ella- mintió._

_Rukia iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Deseaba ver a su amigo, el cual ella creyó nunca tener en la vida. Poco rato después y había llegado a su destinatario. Se quedo en seco. No podía creer lo que veía. Había un cartel pegado en la puerta que decía:-SE VENDE-. Toda la casa estaba sola, no se podía ver nada en el interior…_

_-¡ICHIGO!-grito dolida._

_-…-_

_-…-_

_Ichigo se encontraba en casa. Jugando con unos muñecos en la cocina. _

_-¡Ma! ¿Crees que pueda ir a ver a Rukia?_

_-…-_

_-¡Ma!_

_-…-_

_-¿E-ésta todo bien?-cuestiono. Su madre negó con la cabeza. _

_-Ichigo…tendremos que mudarnos…-su voz fue sería pero algo quebrada._

_-¿Mudarnos? ¿A dónde?- era inocente .Él chico pensaba que solo era una simple broma de su madre, pero no fue así. Su madre mostro una pequeña mueca de disgusto ante la forma de actuar de su hijo._

_-Ichigo, a mudarnos me refiero a que…-hizo una pausa apretando los puños en su regazo. –Me refiero a que nunca más podrás volver a ver a Rukia-chan…-las pupilas de Ichigo comenzaron a temblar. La noticia no le había sentado tan bien que dejo caer sus muñecos al suelo._

_-Tan siquiera…- bajo la mirada. -¿podría despedirme de ella?...-su madre negó._

_--Ya no hay tiempo, nos tenemos que ir ya…_

_Ichigo no pudo negarse ante la decisión de su madre y solo asintió._

_-Iré a guardar mis cosas…_

_Masaki no pudo soportar más ese dolor y se echo a llorar. Le dolía demasiado ver así a su hijo, paro la decisión ya había tomada, no había marcha atrás._

_-Perdóname…Ichigo… _

_La mudanza ya había llegado y la familia Kurosaki ya estaba lista para partir. Ichigo seguía mostrando una cara depresiva. Le entristeció dejar este lugar, en el cual sostuvo una "gran" amistad con una chica…_

_-Es hora de irnos, Ichigo- el menor asintió. Él estaba a punto de subir el último escalón del autobús pero…_

_-¡ICHIGO!-alguien había gritado su nombre. Se bajo de los escalones y comenzó a mirar a todos lados. Trataba de buscar esa voz que le había llamado._

_-¡¡ICHIGO!!-este grito fue más fuerte que el anterior. La voz estaba quebrada y mostraba gran tristeza._

_-Esa voz es…! RUKIA!_

_La pequeña Kuchiki estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando frente a la puerta de su "amigo", él cual la abandono sin decirle nada._

_-Te odio, yo…_

_-¡¡RUKIA!!-calló de inmediato._

_-Esa voz, ¡Ichigo!- miro hacia donde el grito provenía. Sonrió. Allí se encontraba él._

_-Rukia…- trato de ir con ella, pero su madre le detuvo. _

_-Es hora de irnos, tú padre nos espera…-el chico comenzó a forcejear. No se quería marchar, no hasta hablar por una última vez con ella o a más tardar despedirse de ella._

_-Vámonos…- Masaki subió al autobús con Ichigo entre sus brazos forcejeando._

_-¡¡ICHIGO!!- se paró la morena y fue corriendo tras él. En esos momentos el autobús ya había comenzado a avanzar. Rukia lo perseguía, lágrimas…demasiadas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. No dejaba de gritar: -¡¡ICHIGO, Ichigo!!- pero cada vez que lo hacía, nunca obtenía alguna simple respuesta de su parte. _

_Truenos se escuchaban y de un momento a otro, la lluvia había iniciado._

_-"¿Por qué Ichigo, porqué me abandonas?"- cada vez más seguía preguntándose eso._

_-…- era una gran tormenta._

_Ichigo se encontraba en la ventana de la parte trasera del autobús. Gritando y golpeando desesperada mente el nombre de la chica. Él solo estaba limitado a verle. Como corría, gritaba su nombre, como…lloraba por él._

_-Mamá, Rukia ésta llorando- volteo a verla._

_-…-no respondió. Regreso de inmediato la mirada hacia la ventana._

_-…- se había quedado profundamente en silencio. Rukia había tropezado y conforme el camión avanzaba, ella se iba perdiendo en la distancia._

_-¡¡RUKIA!!..._

_La tormenta entre ambos corazones, había dado inicio…_

_::Fin de Flash Back:_

-Rukia…- la nieve caía sobre él. Se sentí muy deprimido, odiaba eso.

-Me pregunto si, aún te acuerdas de mí…

En una mansión, casi a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokyo, se encontraba una joven durmiendo. Se veía desesperada, no dejaba de gritar cosas, no lucia nada bien.

-¡Hey, despierta!- le grito.

-…-

-¡Despierta¡

-¡No!- grito exaltada. Había despertado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?

-Tuviste una pesadilla, pero ahora parece que todo ésta bien- le acaricio la cabeza para tratar de calmarla.

-Sabes Renji…otra vez tuve ese sueño.

-¿Cuál? ¿Él del tipo de nombre ridículo que dices que te "traiciona"?- la chica asintió.

-Tranquila Rukia, ahora todo ésta bien, pronto pasara, solo olvídalo- la abrazo tratando de calmarla.

-Renji…

-¿Dime?

-Esta…Nevando…

* * *

Bien, y ese fue el fin. Las preguntas especiales que ustedes los lectores deben de responder para que el fic tenga un futuro en este lugar son:

¿Este fic debe de quedar cono ONE-SHOT o que tenga continuación?

Si tuviese continuación, ¿Quieren que sea puro romance o que haya Lemmon?

Bien, ustedes deciden y por cierto.

-¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!


	2. Gracias por romper mi Corazón

Bien, cómo el publico lo ha deseado, la continuación del fic -¿Nieve?- Lo que más me soprendio de este fue que al publico le gusto ya que hasta el momento he recivido quince comentarios, eso es todo un record para mí, XD! Bueno, antes de inicar el fic le dare mis agradecimientos a las siguientes personas o autores, como quieran llamarles:

**mokona-kuchiki: **gracias por haber sido la primera persona en haberlo leido.

**RukiaxUchiha: **gracias por comentar, y gracias por votar! Al final de todo el fic contendra Lemmon ya que fue lo más deseado, pero todo a su tiempo.

**Kagome-chan 93: **Muchas gracias, nunca creí que escribieran tan "bien" como dices. Tú comentario me dio animos de seguirlo y además hacerlo largo.

**milly300med: **el mundo esta lleno de coincidencias. En parte tú idea como la mia es casi distinta, pero en ciertas cosas cambia. Que bueno que te gusto.

**Koraru-san: **al terminar con esto de reviews explicare las razones de Masaki.

**rukia13: **Gracias por haber votado.

**Uchiha Katze: **lo se, cambie demasiado, en parte, la forma de actuar de Masaki, pero después de esto daré razones.

**kuchiki goddess: **bien dicho, el lemmon vendra a su tiempo, no ahora y tampoco en el sig. epi, todo a su tiempo y descuida, si tendran sus mismas personalidades.

**tanny**: quien sabe, todavía el final del fic no ha sido previsto, pero es lo más seguro, ya que la SS no podra interferir esta vez, pero esto no implica que los shinigamis no aparescan.

**Aerith**: cómo va en el inicio, el lemmon no queda, pero quien sabe. Ni siquiera yo lo se. XD!

**alhei-chan**: por ser el inicio era corto, pero este sería como uno de los primeros fics más largos que haya echo en toda mi vida, te lo aseguro!

**story love**: gracias por haber comentado como votado!

**xdoll**: al final de esto vendra la razón de Masaki, espero que sea un tanto logica...espero...

**Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki**: "la historia es hermosa", eso llego, es la primera vez que dicen eso de unos de mis fics!!! Hay, que felicidad!!

**Renesmee kuchiki**: tienes razón, el lemmon daña la mente, creo que por eso estaba preguntando. Ahhhh!! Que dilema...

**Paoooo: **aquí ya esta la continuación. Gracias por leer.

Bien, ya que he terminado con esta cosa de reviews, aquí viene la explicación de Masaki:

**-¿Por qué Masaki se llevo así a Ichigo sin nisiquiera dejarlo despedirse de Rukia?**

Según mi idea es esta: Ya todo el mundo conoce que Masaki es una mujer dulce, comprensiva, amable, carismatica, etc. y por esas razones tuvo que llevarse a Ichigo. Se que no me doy muy bien a explicar con esto, por esto aquí viene la explicación largaa: Si Masaki hubiera dejado a Ichigo ver a Rukia, hubiera sucedido lo siguiente: A masaki le hubiera dolido separar esta hermosa amistad y ya no se mudaría a Karakura y si eso llegara a pasar el padre de Ichigo perderia un buen empleo, etc. Por eso, aún así le doliese, tuvo que llevarse a Ichigo por la fuerza, aún así sabiendo las concecuencias: su odio o rencor, pero al final eso nunca paso ya que Ichigo entendio sus razones y blah blah blah....

Espero haberme dado a entender, si no favor de avisarme. Aquí ya esta el episodio y espero no haber lo arruinado con mis tonterias, fue lo más creativo que se me ocurrio para el fic.

Cómo saben será IchiRuki, pero en pocos episodios aparecera Kaien, pero su papel es solo de amigo y un tanto sobre protecor en Rukia, pero pasando los episodios o la historia sabrán las razones. Perdón por hacerles perder el tiempo leyendo esta "aclaraciones" o "explicaciones". Sin más perder el tiempo, aquí esta el fic:

Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece Bleach o ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo la idea de la historia.

**Capítulo 2: --El inicio de la tormenta. Gracias por Romper mi Corazón**

Ichigo siguió su trayecto al instituto. Su ropa se estaba cubriendo de nieve, odio eso. Para él, la nieve era repugnante y lo hacía recordar cosas que para él ya eran historia. La nieve solo atraía muerte y desastres, era todo. Primero bajo la lluvia y nieve, fue separado de Rukia, lo cual ya no lo considera tan trágico en su vida, pero...bajo la nieve y lluvia su madre también murió cuatro años después de ello. Qué desgracia. Lo único que se preguntaba, ¿cómo diablos puede estar nevando en otoño? ¿Qué acaso el mundo se volvió loco? ¿Alguien más morirá? ¿Qué diablos ocurre?

Estaba desesperado. Deseaba llegar lo más rápido posible ya que no soportaba más estar bajo ella. Cómo ya una vez lo había dicho o pensado, la nieve solo trae desgracias. Aparte de todas las preguntas sin sentido anteriores, se estaba preguntando...

-¿Acaso te volveré a ver?

Esa pregunta, para él, era una sin respuesta inmediata y casi insegura. Ella vivía en Tokyo y perdió contacto con ella ya hacía seis años. Desde entonces no sabe nada de ella.

-Shh...Todo esto es pura mierda- frunció el ceño. Sacó de un momento a otros todos esos pensamientos. Ya había recordado bastante para ser apenas de mañana.

Mientras tanto en la gran mansión Kuchiki:

Rukia seguía en su cama, pensando aún en ese extraño sueño que había tenido. Todo era muy confuso para ella, se le hacía muy familiar ese chico, pero no recordaba nada, incluso si le preguntaba sobre él a su nii-sama, Byakuya, el le respondía que se olvidara de ello, que los sueños eran solo sueños. Qué nunca te daban entender nada...

_-Flash Back-_

_Esto paso hace dos semanas, era de día y la familia de los Kuchiki, sólo compuesta por dos miembros y un amigo de ellos, se encontraba comiendo. Todos se encontraban en silencio, hasta que la menor de todos decidió por fin hablar._

_-Nii-sama- habló un poco sería para llamar su atención. Él solo volteó a verle._

_-Lo que me vas a decir, es tan importante para que tenga que ser durante la comida- habló firme. _

_-...- guardo silencio. -No sé si te sea importante, nii-sama, pero últimamente me he sentido extraña y cada noche...sueño con la misma pesadilla...- bajo la mirada._

_-¿Qué es "esa" pesadilla?- le puso un poco de atención. Aún así, esto no le era importante._

_-Sueño con un chico...- eso le molesto a Byakuya. -...él tiene pelo puntiagudo y naranja, se llama Ichigo "Kurosaki"...- ahora sí, Byakuya se sintió más molesto al escuchar tan siquiera el nombre o apellido._

_-¿Kurosaki?- gruño._

_-¿Lo conoces, nii-sama?_

_-Rukia, olvida todo. Eso es solo un sueño, no tienes que preocuparte por eso._

_-Lo sé, pero...- no la dejo terminar. -Ya dije, solo es un sueño- se paró un poco enojado del comedor y se retiro hacía su oficina. Ni siquiera termino sus alimentos._

_¿N-ni-sama?..._

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

La pequeña soltó un suspiro un tanto desilusionada.

-¿Qué con ese suspiro, Kuchiki?- alguien habló. La chica de un momento a otro la reconoció y volteó a ver el marco de la ventana, de allí provenía la voz.

-!Kaien-dono¡

-Días, Kuchiki- le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto interesada. Se sintió un poco ofendido.

-Así no es forma de tratar a los invitados- le regaño.

-Perdón, de pura curiosidad, ¿ésta aquí por alguna señal de Hollow?- el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Yo ya me encargue de ello hace rato, última mente te has visto deprimida, ¿qué te sucede, Kuchiki?

La chica bajo la mirada. Él tenía razón, ha estado deprimida por un estúpido sueño y a la vez, ha empeorado en sus técnicas de pelea shinigami.

-No es nada, sólo un sueño.

-¿Sueño?- ella asintió. -Un simple sueño no te provoca eso, ¿qué clase de cosas sueñas?- su tono era burlesco al igual que su expresión, pero mostraba sobre todo preocupación.

-Es de un chico de mi edad llamado "Ichigo Kurosaki", no recuerdo muy bien sobre ello, pero eso me mantiene un poco intrigada, ¿qué cree que deba hacer, Kaien-dono?- volteó a verle. Mostraba una expresión de asombro.

_-!Oh diablos¡ Espero que no haya recordado su pasado...- _pensó en preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

-...- reacciono ante el comentario de la chica.

-¿Kuchiki?

-¿Sí?

-Te acuerdas que te hablé de un lugar llamado SS?- ella asintió. -Pues, mañana partiré allí por ciertos problemas. ¿Crees poder encargarte de los Hollows sola?

-¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, solo problemas familiares. Eso es todo...

-Sí, descuide Kaien-dono. Qué sea una simple shinigami sustituta no quiere dar a decir que sea débil- le reclamó.

-Yo no quise decir eso, solo quería estar seguro- sonrió.

-Todo estará bien, solo confíe en mi- se paró de su cama y habló con firmeza. Voz digna de una Kuchiki.

-Esa es la Kuchiki que conozco.

En la ciudad de Karakura:

Ichigo estaba aburrido a más no poder. No ponía atención a clases, como de costumbre, estaba mirando a la ventana. Como cada copo caía con la mayor calidez de todas.

_-Jodida madre, no sé por qué diablos sigo pensando en ésta mierda-_pensó molesto.

Se encontraba desesperado. Nieve, porqué todo a su maldito alrededor tenía que lucir cómo ello. La primera campana del descansó había sonado.

-Bien, pueden salir a su descanso. Mientras tanto iré con el director, si llego tarde a clases ya sabrán la razón- se despidió de todos su alumnos y se fue.

-¿Se han enterado de la nueva noticia?

-Orihime, si es nueva, ¿cómo nos vamos a enterar?

-Tatsuki tiene razón.

-Entonces no. !Va a llegar una nueva estudiante de intercambio¡- Orihime gritó en alegría.

_-¿Estudiante de intercambio?- _pensó asombrado Ichigo.

-¿De dónde dicen que es?

-Según me dijeron, es de Tokyo.

_-¿Tokyo?-_ahora estaba más que asombrado.

-Wow. Tokyo es una gran ciudad.

-¿Y has ido allí, Tatsuki-chan?-ella asintió.

-Varios torneos son realizados allí, por eso.

-Wow, eres asombrosa.

-Ichigo- lo habían llamado. No respondió, estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-!Ichigo¡- ahora fue un grito. Igual lo ignoro.

-!!ICHIGO¡¡-ahora fue un gritó más un golpe en la cabeza.

-!¿Qué?¡

-Calma, no es para que te enojes.

-Perdón, ¿qué quieren?

-No te sientes feliz porqué vendrá un estudiante de tú ciudad natal- cuestionó Orihime. Él sólo frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

-Ichigo, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, ¿por?

-Es qué. Kurosaki-kun luce un tanto más serio.

-¿Eh?

La otra campana ya había sonado.

-Saliendo de clases quiero explicaciones- le advirtió Tatsuki.

Todos se fueron a sus asientos pero la maestra todavía no llegaba.

_-¿Quien será "ese" estudiante? ¿Acaso serás tú, Rukia?-_no podía sacarse de la mente a esa chica. Se sentía un poco extrañado, ya hacía nueve años que no pensaba en ella, ¿por qué ahora?

-! Perdón por la tardanza ¡- había llegado la maestra. Ichigo volteó a verla aún así no lo deseara. Sentía demasiado interés en saber quién era esa persona.

-Cómo algunos ya saben, porqué lo han divulgado, hay una estudiante de intercambio- comenzó a hablar. -Cuando ella entre, espero que san cordiales y la traten con respeto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- todos dijeron. -Bien, ya puedes pasar- Ichigo no le quitó la mirada a la puerta que se estaba abriendo lentamente. Pasos comenzaron a escucharse, la chica ya estaba entrando.

-…- quedo sorprendido.

-Bien chicos, ella es la nueva estudiante. Presenta te por favor.

-Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki. Mucho gusto en conocerlos- hizo una leve reverencia.

-…- todos los chicos quedaron igual que Ichigo.

-¡Qué linda eres¡ ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- alguien había gritado.

Eso saco de sus pensamientos a Ichigo y volteó a ver al patán que le había dicho eso. Keigo, sabía que era él. Frunció de más el seño.

-Bien Kuchiki, puedes sentarte allí, junto con "Kurosaki"-la maestra le indicó y ella simple mente acepto.

_-¿Kurosaki?-_pensó. Ya se encontraba sentada en su lugar. Ichigo, hubo veces que la miraba de reojo, quería estar seguro de que fuera real mente ella. Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, era la misma.

-¿Deseas algo Kurosaki-kun?- dijo en un tono de niña infantil. Ichigo se asusto ante la voz. –No nada, y por favor, llámame Ichigo, no por el apellido- le pidió un tanto amable a la chica. -¿Por qué?-cuestiono. –No me gusta-concluyo. -¿Y por qué me ha de importar eso?

La primera riña de estos dos chicos. Ichigo se estaba desesperando más de lo que debe en el día. La chica nueva era la causante de todo el problema.

_-Esta maldita mocosa, no, ella definitiva mente no es Rukia. Puede tener el mismo nombre y apellido, pero no lo es-_pensó.

-Mejor cállate de una maldita vez, enana.

_-¿Enana? No, él sí que no es ese chico Ichigo de mis sueños o pesadillas. El que aparecía allí no fruncía el seño como este, además, el otro era más lindo-_pensó un poco disgustada ante la forma de actuar del chico.

Ambos mostraron muecas mientras que el pelo raro fruncía el seño. Rukia se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada que sea de tú inconveniencia, idiota- su tono se puso más sombrío.

-Enana, ¿sabes con quien te éstas metiendo?-se enojo más.

-Sí, con un idiota de nombre ridículo, y con pelo color niña.

Sus insultos le llegaron. Esta chica no se saldría con la suya, pero…seguían en clases, no podía pelearse con ella en un momento así.

-Al siguiente receso, te espero en la azotea- murmullo. Solo Rukia podía haberle escuchado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres pedirme una cita por eso no atreves en público?- su maldito voz irritante. Ichigo gruño. ¿Quién diablos se creía esa maldita niña del diablo? Prefirió seguir viendo a la ventana y la irritable nieve que seguir discutiendo con la maldita enana.

-Ver nieve es mejor…-murmullo. Rukia había escuchado ese murmullo de su parte. A ella también la nieve le traía ciertos recuerdos, que para ella eran una completa pesadilla. Soltó otro suspiro tratando de despejar su mente. Volteó a ver a la maestra y comenzó a poner atención, no quería atrasarse en la escuela, después era una gran flojera ponerse al corriente.

La segunda campana del receso había por fin sonado. Varios alumnos, incluyendo a Ichigo, salieron del aula. Rukia recordó lo que el chico le había dicho y salió también para verse en el punto de encuentro o más bien el lugar donde soltaran más leña al fuego.

Tal y como había dicho, Ichigo se encontraba allí en la azotea esperándola. El chico se encontraba recargado en una cerca, mirando el cielo. La nieve caía sobre su pelo cómo uniforme. Rukia cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Ichigo notó su presencia y volteó a verle.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, tarado?

-¿Podemos dejar los insultos por un momento y tener una conversación civilizada tan siquiera por un momento-gruño.

-Si o es nada importante, mejor me…-el chico habló antes de que ella se marchase.

-¿No sabes quién soy?-cuestiono. La chica volteó a verle, un poco divertida.

-"Un chico que apenas acabo de conocer". Tú nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, sólo se que asistes a este instituto y qué somos de la misma edad. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

"Un chico que apenas acabo de conocer" ¿Cómo era eso? ¿Acaso ella ya no se acordaba de él?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?- su voz sonó un tanto quebrada. Trató de reponer su postura, ocupaba conservar su personalidad. Se dio cuenta que Rukia había negado con la cabeza.

-Maldición…-fue un murmullo. Se volvió a recargar en la cerca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su seña más fruncido que antes.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy "esa" persona que creías.

-…-hubo silencio entre ellos. Ninguno entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí, en esos momentos.

-Me voy, aquí hace demasiado frío- se fue. Ichigo no sentía nada, más que un dolor profundo dentro de sí. ¿No te recuerda? Eso le dolía. Rukia, su gran amiga de la infancia, la cual solo conoció durante tres años, y él mismo podría decir que fueron los mejores de toda su vida. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, ¿no es así?

-Al final de cuentas, fue en vano haber esperado por ti…-río por un momento. Una risa sarcástica. Si, fue en vano después de todo. Nunca pensó en ella ya que no había razón para ello ya que tenía la esperanza de algún día volver a verla, pero no fue cómo el deseaban.

Al fin la halló, la había visto, ¿pero de que sirvió todo eso? De nada. Cuando pensó que, en parte, había por fin cesado esa horrible tormenta dentro de él, fue una estúpida esperanza. En vez de mejorar, empeoro al máximo. Ella o lo reconoció, ni siquiera se acordaba de él. ¿Qué le había pasado en eso largos y oscuros nueve años para que ella lo olvidara?

De algo si estaba seguro. Él tenía parte de la culpa, de lo demás, no tenía ni la más minima idea de lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Me esta dando miedo este fic...!es uno de los episodio más largoooos que hagó en toda mi vida. (ni tan largo pero bueno)

Mis queridos lectores, espero no haberles defraudado en este episodio. Fue lo único que se me ocurrio para iniciar el fic. Si no fue de su agrado favor de comentar y yo me encargare de corregirlo y al igual de lo de Masaki, si no se explico bien favor de avisarme.

Ya son las doce de la noche y yo sigo aquí como una loca escribiendo y blah blah blah....ouch! ya me duele la espalda...jejeje!

Si no fue largo tambié hacerme el favor de avisar y tratare de esforzarme el doble. Gracias por leer y yo aquí ya me despido y por cierto:

----El fic contendra romance y lemmon, pero el lemmon vendra siendo a su tiempo, ya que la relación de estos dos apenas va iniciando.----

Ya me voy y buenas noches! al igual que feliz casi año nuevo!!

Yay!


	3. La Verdad sobre Rukia

Bien, esto no tiene casi nada que ver con el episodio anterior del fic. Razón: "Cómo todos lo han esperado, el pasado de Rukia! Wiiii" Cómo sea...bueno...ehmm...como muchos de ustedes se han confundido con el fic, este episodio decidí en dedicarme a escribir lo que paso la noche en la cual Ichi se marchó de la ciudad. Gracias por comentar a:

**Girl-Dark-Butterfly**: que padre que te haya gustado. Gracias por haberlo leido.

**RukiaxUchiha: **este epsiodio es dedicado al pasado de Rukia, allí todo el mundo entendera.

**kuchiki goddess: **tus preguntas seran respondias ahora mismo!!!

**Paoooo: **¿Mala? No me has de conocer, en realidad...!Yo soy Cruel¡ Ni idea...jajaja

**Koraru-san: **las explicaciones estan por presenciarse.

**rukia 13: **lo sé, esto es demasiado confuso, y más para mí! Bueno, lo demás esta por leerse.

**Velonica Yuuko: **gracias por tú cometario y si, cómo de costumbre ellos dos se estan peleando.

**story love: **bien...de lo de la transferencia de Karakura a Tokyo...yo tampoco tengo ni la más minima idea que paso, solo llego a mi mente y lo escribi. Lo demás será aclarado en este episodio.

**Uchiha Katze: **todas tus preguntas serán aclaradas en este episodio...parte...supongo...

Bien, comencemos a escribir:

-Díalogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_-Carta de Ichigo-_

**Capítulo 3--¿Mi pasado? La verdad sobré Rukia.**

Kaien se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba un poco angustiado aún sobre lo que su "Kuchiki" le había dicho. Que estaba soñando con ese maldito mocoso. Tenía que hacer algo para que Rukia no lo recordara, aún así eso provoque su rencor eterno. No quería volver a verla llorar por ese tipo.

-Kuchiki…no lo recuerdes…no quiero verte llorar otra vez…

-Flash Back-

Rukia se había quedado allí, tirada en la nieve bajo esa fría lluvia. Todo el mundo la veía, no mostraban preocupación por la menor, ni siquiera se preocupaban por ella. No les importaba en absoluto lo que le estuviese sucediendo. El autobús ya hacía perdido en la neblina. La oscuridad comenzaba a inundar la ciudad. Los postes de luz se estaban encendiendo, uno por uno conforme el tiempo pasaba. La lluvia no cesaba. Su respiración a cada rato se volvía un poco más agitada. Sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas. Estaba resfriándose. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? No estaba segura, pero era demasiado.

En la mansión Kuchiki. Hisana, la madre de la chica, no se estaba quieta. Caminaba por cada pasillo de la casa, esperando a que su hija apareciera. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y ninguna señal de ella. Eso la mantenía muy preocupada y angustiada sobre lo que le hubiera pasado a la chica. Su idea era que se encontrara en la casa Kurosaki, junto a su amiga Masaki, pero ya había llamado muchas veces y ninguna respuesta. No contestaba, siempre decía que la línea había sido cortada o que no servía el teléfono.

-¿No ha llegado Rukia?- pregunto el recién llegado Byakuya. Hisana negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy muy angustiada, Byakuya, hay que ir a buscarla...-lágrimas comenzaban a rondar sus mejillas. Byakuya para calmarla, aún así fuera en vano, pone una de sus manos en su hombre y asiente.

-Tú quédate aquí, yo y Renji iremos a buscarla- le dio esperanza.

-Por favor, yo también quiero ir-imploró.

-No. Por tú estado actual dudo que puedas. Sólo cálmate, no tardaremos- y así se retiro de la mansión junto a Renji. Hisana no pudo ni calmarse ni pudo dejar de llorar. Aún así su hija tuviese siete años, no sabía sobre los peligros que correría ella allí afuera sin protección alguna. Seguía preguntándose dónde estaba Masaki. ¿Se habrán mudado? No estaba segura de ello, su amiga nunca comentó nada al respecto sobre eso.

-Rukia...

Renji y Byakuya la buscaban, ambos mojándose bajo la lluvia sin importancia alguna. Las calles estaban vacías. Ningún carro transitaba en esos momentos.

-¿Alguna señal de ella?- pregunto Renji. Byakuya negó.

-Si esa maldita familia Kurosaki tiene algo que ver en esto, me las van a...- Renji lo calló. -Perdón por esto, pero no es momento de maldecir a la gente, lo importante es encontrar a Rukia- fue casi un grito. Guardo silencio pero él tenía razón. Rukia en estos momentos era la prioridad.

Paso un poco de tempo más. Seguían sin noticias de Rukia. Se estaban dando por vencidos, ya era casi media noche y sin señal de ella. ¿Dónde puedo haberse metido? Todos se preguntaban. Fijaron su mirada en una calle oscura. Los faros estaban apagados. Se acercaron allí, sabían que no encontrarían nada allí, pero estuvieron equivocados.

-!Waaaaa¡- fue un gritó. Alguien se encontraba llorando. Era la voz de una pequeña niña.

-!Waaaaa¡-grito más fuerte.

-¿R-rukia?-tartamudeo Renji. -!Rukia¡- fue corriendo por ella. Tenía en manos una linterna, la fijo en la calle. Allí se encontraba un pequeño bulto debajo de la nieve. Era ella.

Byakuya también fue corriendo. Le preocupaba la pequeña. Lloraba mucho, soltaba llanto (N/A: no se si eso signifique lo mismo, pero da a entender algo). Renji puso la linterna en la nieve y comenzó a escarbar en el bulto. Su rostro comenzó a verse al igaul que sus prendas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, sus mejillas rojas por el resfriado, su piel estaba fría, estar mucho tiempo bajo la nieve cómo de la lluvia le había afectado demasiado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?- pregunto Renji sabiendo la respuesta. Estaba preocupado, no pudo haber llegado antes por ella.

-Ichigo- lloró. Byakuya soltó un gruñido. Estaba en lo correcto, el maldito chico Kurosaki le había hecho esto a su pequeña hija.

-Vámonos Renji, hay que darle tratamiento- trató de no cambiar la forma de su voz, pero era imposible. Se fueron corriendo de vuelta a la mansión. Byakuya llevaba en brazos a Rukia, la tenía pegada a su pecho para protegerla de la lluvia y del frío viento de la noche. Se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre.

Al llegar a la mansión. Hisana no pudo evitar llorar al ver el estado de su hija. Su cuerpo estaba congelado, se encontraba desmayada. Algunas partes de su cuerpo, en la piel, había partes azules, por el hielo se había estado queriendo congelar.

-Rukia...rukia...-lloró su madre. Uno de los mayordomos se la había llevado a su habitación. Byakuya no quería que su esposa a viera en ese estado, el tampoco deseaba eso, pero tenía que atenderla, era lo primordial.

-Renji, llama al doctor- ordeno.

-!Si¡- exclamó. No pensó ningún momento y fue a la sala por el teléfono para llamar a un medico. Rukia a cada rato empeoraba más.

-No...-murmullo la chica inconsciente. -No me dejes...-estaba delirando. El enojo de Byakuya cada vez iba aumentando más. Kurosaki algún día se las iba a pagar, no sabía que había sucedido, pero con el único hecho de saber que él tenía algo que ver, su odio eterno era lo que se esperaría.

-Ya lo llamé, dice que viene en camino- había llegado Renji. Byakuya solo asintió.

Pobre chica. Era todo lo que decían o lo que se rondaba por dentro de la mansión que poco a poco se fue divulgando por toda la ciudad de Tokyo. Rukia permaneció en cama por más de una semana. Solo estuvo tres días enferma con la fiebre, pero su mente y cuerpo todavía seguían dañados, al igual que su corazón.

En su habitación tenía una foto. Una que se había tomado junto con su ex-mejor amigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ambos sonreían alegre mente. No entendía las razones de su separa miento, al igual que ni siquiera deseaba saberlas, ya no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo quería...sí, de eso estaba segura, incluso llego a sentir algo más por el, un sentimiento más allá que de una simple amistad, un sentimiento de...

Movió la cabeza sacando esos recuerdos. Tenía que olvidarlo, debía de, si no nunca se recuperaría. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas. No dejaba de ver la foto, no quería que esto pasara, pero no podía hacer nada, todo era culpa del maldito destino. Apretó los puños aferrándose a las sabanas. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de desahogar todo y por fin, dejar de una vez por todas llorar por alguien que la había lastimado.

Byakuya y Hisana se encontraban en la sala. Ambos en silencio. Byakuya se encontraba mirando al fuego, mientras que Hisana admiraba una foto que tenía de su hija e Ichigo. Era una bella amistad, tanto para haber sido rota de esa manera. Hisana no estaba enterada de todo lo sucedido ya que Rukia siempre evadía el tema.

-¿Byakuya...?-trató de romper el silencio.

-¿Dime?-seguía mirando el fuego.

-¿Cómo crees que este Rukia-chan? Me preocupa mucho...-su voz era quebrada.

-...-el solo guardo silencio. Pasó poco tiempo y volvió a hablar. -Hisana...se que estas preocupada, pero no podemos hacer nada, fue su decisión-concluyó en frialdad.

-...-

-...-

-Iré a ver cómo se en contra...-estaba un poco harta de todo ese silenció. Decidió marcharse a ver a su hija. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, decidió de tocar, para saber si iba a ser bienvenida a la habitación.

-Hija...- no obtuvo respuesta. Se quedo allí un poco más. Tomó la perilla decidida a abrir, pero después se escucho algo romperse. Un vidrio o algo de cristal. Entró rápido para ver lo que había ocurrido. Rukia se encontraba sentada en su cama con un brazo estirado. Hisana estuvo mirando toda la habitación hasta que encontró lo causante del ruido. Rukia había lanzado su almohada y tiró una foto al piso. "Esa" foto se había roto.

-...- Rukia seguía llorando.

Hisana se acercó a su cama y se sentó a un lado de ella. La abrazó y la pego a su pecho para darle cariño, confianza de que no estaba sola. Rukia había soltado llanto en brazos de su madre.

-Tranquila Rukia...ya todo paso...shh shh...desahoga todo tú dolor...shh shh

Así estuvo casi toda la noche Rukia, hasta que quedo dormida. Hisana la dejo en su cama y se retiró. Ya había terminado con su papel de buena madre.

Al día siguiente, Rukia había salido de su habitación. Mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Había regresado a la normalidad. Todo el mundo, inclusive Byakuya, estaba feliz por ello. Todo era perfecto, todo...pero al final de una bella historia la desgracia llega nueva mente...

Hisana había salido desde muy temprano a comprar algunas cosas, un regalo hacía Rukia. Ya era de tarde y no había señal de ella. La historia se volvía a repetir.

Rukia estaba preocupada, pero decidió irse a su habitación a jugar con sus muñecas (N/A: se imaginan a Rukia, jugando con muñecas...yo no). Ya había oscurecido y Byakuya seguía en su silla presidencial en la sala. El rato pasó y el teléfono sonó.

-¿Si?

-¿Usted conoce a la señorita Hisana Kuchiki?

-Soy su esposo.

-Señor, lamento decirle que su esposa a tenido un "accidente"- la persona había colgado apenas dijo la noticia. Byakuya solo dejo el teléfono y se quedo en pleno silencio. Su esposa había tenido un accidente. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Se paró, tomó su abrigo y salió de la mansión sin decirle ni una palabra a nadie.

Cuando Byakuya regresó estaba quebrado. Se podía ver la expresión en su rostro. Era la primera vez que se le veía de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasó, Byakuya-sama?-preguntaron intrigados.

-H-hisana...ella ha muerto...-

-...-

-...-

-...-alguien sollozo. Las miradas se le fueron dedicadas a "esa" persona que estaba llorando. Si, eran las personas que menos deseaban contarle lo sucedido, no en esos momentos.

-Rukia...

-M-mamá...-sus ojos se estaban inundando de lágrimas. No quiso hablar más y fue corriendo a los brazos de su "padre" también conocido como su "nii-sama". Rukia había comenzado a llorar, otra vez.

Esto era una completa desgracia. Primero Rukia sufrió la pérdida de uno de sus mejores amigas y apenas se acababa de recuperar y ahora la pérdida de su madre. ¿Qué otra desgracia podría pasarle? ¿Se quedaría sola el resto de su vida? Sólo eso le faltaba.

Su infancia acabo desde ese momento. Desde que perdió todo lo que era importante para ella. Pasaron los años y la frialdad dominaba su cuerpo, alma y corazón. Los ojos brillantes de Rukia habían ya perdido todo su esplendor. Rukia tenía diez años en ese entonces.

Un día, ella decidió abandonar un rato la mansión, aún así fuera en contra de las reglas de su nii-sama. Quería sentir libertad, la había perdido desde la muerte de Hisana. Su hermano cómo Renji se habían hecho muy sobre protectores, no la dejaban sola. Era casi como si la estuviesen acosando.

Había ido a un bosque, no muy lejos de casa. Hacía frío. La tonta no se había puesto nada que la cubriera, solo una simple camiseta y shorts. En la mansión no hacía frío, por eso creyó que en el exterior sería igual. Gran error.

Se había adentrado más al bosque hasta que se perdió. Ni sabía qué hacer. Disponía de un teléfono celular, pero si le llamaba a su hermano la mataría, tampoco podría llamar a la chota, le dirían a su hermano. Soltó un suspiro resignada.

-Ahora si estoy en un gran dilema con nii-sama, sólo me queda esperar a que alguien pase por aquí- suspiro. Estaba segura de que nadie sería tan cabeza hueca, cómo ella, para adentrarse en un bosque. El sol comenzaba ya a caer.

Se subió a un árbol para tener mejor vista y saber por dónde irse. El paisaje que estaba contemplando se le hacía hermoso. Sus ojos por ese momento habían recobrado su brillo. Era espectacular. Miraba para todas partes, todo se le hacía perfecto hasta que vio algo, una explosión no muy lejos de dónde se encontraba.

-Vamos a ver- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Bajo del árbol y se dirigió a ese lugar. Al llegar se percata de que varios árboles estaban partidos a la mitad y todo destrozado. No lograba ver nada o a nadie que se encontrara haciendo ese estruendo.

-Creo que me…-una explosión más sonó y ella estaba muy pero muy cerca de ella que pudo haber salido afectada, pero no fue. La chica había cerrado los ojos esperando a recibir ese impacto proveniente, pero lo único que sintió fue algo tirarla, pero no hubo dolor. Al abrir los ojos se percata de que "alguien" le había salvado. Estaba sorprendida.

-Niña, ¿te encuentras bien?- la persona que le había salvado pregunto. Ella seguía en shock así que solo asintió.

-Bien, será mejor que te retires si no quieres salir lastimada-advirtió. Ayudo a que Rukia se parara y la soltó. Era un chico alto de cabellera negra, vestía de un kimono o algo por el estilo de color negro y tenía una espada en manos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la morena. El chico le mostró una mueca de disgusto.

-Un poco más de respeto a tus mayores, chica- puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a revolver le el pelo. –Mi nombre es Kaien Shiba, gusto en conocerte, ¿y ú nombre?

-Rukia Kuchiki-la soltó y la chica se puso a arreglarse el cabello. –Kuchiki, retira te de aquí, es muy peli…-fue interrumpido por otra explosión.

-Diablos…tú no te mueres con nada, ¿verdad?-gruño. Tomó en manos otra vez su espada y se puso firme.

-Kuchiki, no vayas a estorbar- ante su comentario, la chica se sintió un poco ofendida y gruño. ¿Estorbo? ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría ofenderla así?

Kaien sonrió. _–Esta chica debe de ser especial para poder verme-_pensó.

-¡MUERE SHINIGAMI!-alguien gritó por detrás de la chica. Rukia se asustó.

-Maldición…-gruño. El chico había volteado a ver a Rukia y la empujo con un poco de brusquedad a un lado tirándola al suelo para poder atravesar de una vez por todas al enemigo. Se equivoco, él fue el herido en esos momentos. Rukia se quedo callada pero sus pupilas temblaban. Sangre salía del cuerpo del chico. ¿Sangre? Eso…podría traerle muerte. ¿Muerte? No, no quería más perdidas, no quería que ese chico muriese por su culpa, por haberle protegido.

-Eres débil maldito shinigami- se burló el monstro. Kaien había sido perforado por una garra del monstro. Ella en esos momentos estaba única mente limitada a ver.

-Ahora que termine con él, será divertido devorarte a ti, niña- le había volteado a ver. Había lanzado a volar al chico Shiba hasta que se estrello con un árbol. La chica sintió miedo, como nunca antes en su plena vida.

_-¿Qué pasa contigo Rukia? Eres una Kuchiki y no debes de temer, eso te convierte en una cobarde!-_pensó en disgusto de si misma. Se movió y fue corriendo tras el chico que hacia mal herido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Kuchiki…

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres matar a esa cosa?-río ante la pregunta. Ella asintió.

-Pásame la espada…- la chica obedeció.

-Te pasare parte de mis poderes de shinigami, y ante este acto…te convertirás en una shinigami sustituta…- le encajo la espada en el corazón. Y así, Rukia se hizo una shinigami, solo para salvar al chico y para no sentirse impotente otra vez.

Cuando Rukia regreso a la normalidad, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, más que había salido de la mansión sin permiso de su nii-sama.

-¡Nii-sama!-gritó asustada.

-Tranquila Kuchiki- una voz la llamó.

La chica se percato de ello y volteó a ver a un costado, un chico estaba allí. Al principio se asusto, pero los recuerdos había nueva mente llegado a su cabeza y lo recordó todo. Desde la peleas hasta su transformación en shinigami.

-¿Kaien-dono?-murmullo.

-Dime Kuchiki

-¿Se siente bien? Después de esa lesión que recibió y…-Kaien solo le sonrió.

-Descuida, estoy bien- la chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-Kaien-dono…-mostró preocupación y un poco de temor en su rostro. -¿Qué fue lo que exacta mente pasó? ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Y… ¿Qué es un shinigami?- hacia pregunta tras pregunta.

-Todo a su tiempo Kuchiki, todo a su tiempo…

Tal y cómo Shiba había dicho. Con el paso de tiempo Kaien le ayudo a la chica a usar su Zampackutoh y a utilizar Kidou. Rukia aprendía rápido, solo que era todo un fraude en pelea de espadas. Hubo un tiempo donde Rukia se sorprendia porqué nadie podía ver a Kaien, solo Renji y su nii-sama. Ellos siempre se sonreían, peleaban, jugaban, bromeaban, hasta que nueva mente llegó el día del su aniversario. El día cual Ichigo la abandono.

Rukia se sentía aún un poco triste, pero ya no tanto como en el pasado. Esa tarde, la chica había decidido pasársela en su habitación, pero ella nunca supo que "ese" día le llegaría algo muy pero muy inesperado. Algo que provocaría nueva mente lágrimas y muchos otrs sentimientos que se romperían.

-Señorita Kuchiki- alguien había llamado a su puerta.

-Dije que no quería ver a nadie-gruño desde dentro.

-Es que…le ha llegado una carta- las pupilas de Rukia comenzaron a temblar. ¿Carta? Ella no conocía a nadie, no sabía quién podía mandarle esa cosa. La morna se paró de su cama y entre abrió la puerta.

-¿Nii-sama sabe sobre esto?- la mucama negó. –Gracias- Rukia respondió con unas sonrisa y tomo la carta. Se encerró otra vez en su cuarto y se sentó en su cama. Leyó de quien era.

-"Kurosaki Ichigo"-su voz se quebró. La abrió muy rápido sin romper el sobré. La carta decía:

_-Querida Rukia:_

_Soy yo, Ichigo. No se si todavía de acuerdes de mi, pero yo sí. Te mando esta carta porqué recordé que hoy fue el día que me tuve que marchar de la ciudad. No sé cómo te sientas con respecto a ello, pero yo podría decirte que me siento aún un poco triste. ¿Te acuerdas que no me pude despedir de ti? Me dolió eso, pero mi mamá me explico las razones de ello y solo sonreí. Ella no quería separarnos así, pero no había otra alternativa. Dejemos de hablar de esto, solo hará que recordemos cosas malas y comencemos a llorar como en los viejos tiempos…_

La carta estaba en lo correcto. Al recordar eso Rukia comenzó a llorar.

_Y dime, ¿cómo te la has pasado?_

-Muy mal, tú solo me has provocado este horrible dolor…

_¿Cómo esta ú mamá, Hisana? Mi mamá le manda saludos y cariños desde aquí, la ciudad de Karakura._

-Idiota, ella ha muerto…

_¿Tienes algún nuevo amigo? Desde que estoy en la primaria conocí nueva gente y son ahora mis amigos, si tú tienes eso sería genial._

-Te odio, yo nunca te remplazaría ya que tú has sido y siempre serás mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo pudiste haberme remplazado?- estaba a punto de llegar al llanto.

_Te extraño Rukia, desearía poder volverte a ver, pero lo malo es que estamos distanciados por ciertos Km. Espero que no hayas cambiado y sigas siendo esa chica fuerte y alegré. Sabes algo…me dolió, no…me rompió el corazón verte llorar así. Si es que ya estas leyendo esta carta, quiero que sonrías y que tus "lindos" ojos violetas solo muestren una gran felicidad…_

Estaba equivocado. Rukia, desde ese entonces, había perdido su sonrisa y al creer recuperarla, su madre había tenido un accidente. Linda vida.

_No se que más poder decirte, Rukia. Espero seguir manteniendo contacto contigo. ¿Podrías responderme? Eso me haría sentir muy feliz y me quitaría esa gran preocupación de encima. Sabes, en mi colegió, hay una chica llamada Tatsuki. Ella se parece mucho a ti. Tienen casi el mismo carácter, pero ella es más agresiva que tú._

-¿Tatsuki? Entonces sí ya me has remplazado…

_Si es que respondes, quiero que me cuentes de ti, como esta tú familia, como son tus amigos, como luces ahora. Si preguntas, sigo con el mismo color de pelo el cual siempre te hacía reír. (Odiaba que te burlaras de él pero ya es costumbre de ti) _

_Atte.: Ichigo_

_Posdata: ¿Byakuya sigue siendo igual de frío? Solo preguntando. Suerte, Rukia! _

Rukia había dejado caer la carta al suelo. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas saladas llenas de dolor.

-¡Waaaa!- comenzó a gritar. Estaba llorando como una pequeña niña, una a la cual le habían quitado su paleta.

Todos los sirvientes o personas que vivían dentro de la mansión se quedaron callados. Los gritos de la menor se podían escuchar por todos los pasillos al igual que rincones.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunto Renji a Byakuya.

-13 de Diciembre…-gruño. El peli rojo solo agacho la cabeza.

¿13 de diciembre? Si, ese era el día que se separaron. Que rápido pasa el tiempo pero que lento curan las heridas del corazón.

Rukia salió de la casa metiéndose al bosque donde había conocido a Kaien. Ellos siempre se veían en ese lugar para platicar o entrenar. Se fue al lugar dónde siempre solían encontrarse. El estaba allí.

-¡Hola Kuchiki¡- sonrió. Al verla llegar llorando su sonrisa de desvaneció. Ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre Kuchiki?- el chico correspondió al abrazó.

-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio…-no dejaba de repetir la misma palabra.

-¿A quien odias?

-¡A Ichigo!

¿Ichigo? ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué lo odiaba? ¿Acaso el le hizo algo muy malo? ¿Por qué lloraba? Tantas preguntas y varias sin respuesta.

-¿Quién es el?- su primera pregunta. –Ichigo "fue" mi amigo de la infancia. El se marchó sin decirme nada dejándome sola- no dejaba de llorar.

¿Fue? Ya no lo eran entonces.

-¿Lo que te hizo fue muy grave?- bajo la mirada hacía ella. Le dolía verla así, llorando…era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se había conocido. Ella asintió. Fue calmándose poco a poco pero no podía dejar de sollozar.

-Ichigo me traiciono, pensé haber olvidado todo eso pero hoy recibí una carta d él- Shiba la estaba escuchando con atención. –En ella me decía que tenía muchos amigos y que había conocido a una "chica" que se parecía mucho a mí. Eso me dolió ya que me dio a entender que…-bajo la mirada. –Que yo ya no le importaba y que me había remplazado.

Kaien no podía entender muy bien lo que decía, pero tampoco lo podía creer. ¿Quién sería tan cruel en hacerle eso a ella, una dulce chica?

-Kuchiki…-la llamó. Ella volteó a verle. -¿Tanto te duele que desearías olvidarlo y nunca más volver a saber nada de él?- cuestiono. Rukia se quedo callada pero un poco sorprendida.

-¿Vas a matarlo?

Kaien soltó una péquela risa. –Si lo hiciera tú me matarías antes, ¿no?- trató de hacerla sonreír y logró su cometido.

-Lo que digo es… ¿quieres perder ese recuerdo?

-…-no tenía respuesta. Esos recuerdos eran hermosos para ella, pero también le dolía recordarlo todo.

-No lo sé…- se limito a decir eso.

-¿Quieres que hablé sobre esto con tu hermano?- ella solo asintió.

-Si en parte, esto me quitaría este gran dolor que siento en mí, lo haré…

Con esa simple respuesta ambos se marcharon a la mansión Kuchiki. Rukia había regresado a su habitación y Kaien con Byakuya.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- el chico asintió.

-Puedo, solo que ocupaba saber si usted lo aprobaba.

-…- guardo silencio. Cerró los ojos para pensar por un momento hasta que llegó a una conclusión. Rukia era su hermana, no quería a cada rato verla llorar por un imbécil. Así que acepto.

-Hazlo…

Tal y cómo dijo Byakuya, Kaien le borró la memoria a la chica. No en forma de amnesia, si no en otra forma. Porque Rukia se convirtió en shinigami, ella podía perder parte de sus recuerdos de cierta forma, ella ahora era parte humana, parte muerta.

-Lista, Kuchiki- ella asintió.

Ya no iba a volver a ser la misma después de esto.

* * *

Jee! Perdón por haberlo terminado así al igual que por no haber explicado o haberme dado a entender eso de que Rukia perdía la memoria por ser shinigami. Luego que lo sepa lo doy a entender. Ok! Este ha sido uno de los episodios más largos que haya hecho en toda mi vida. Hasta el momento llevo=4284 Eso es todo un record, y luego sumando las que ahorita estoy escribiendo y blah blah blah…12 hojas, esto es más que un simple record.

Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado y perdón por no haber escrito antes, es que no tenía ideas. Suerte!


End file.
